


batch of trouble

by setsunasnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Chat Noir Félix, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Wordcount: 100-500, bridgette bossing around félix, powerful woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunasnow/pseuds/setsunasnow
Summary: Sprinkles of white scattered the floor, coating the once pristine counters with snowy powder. Chocolate frosting was carelessly smeared upon the stovetop, as was the stove’s knob.The pigtailed girl whipped her head around, facing the culprit of this catastrophic crime scene...___Chat Noir and Bridgette decide to bake. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	batch of trouble

This was a disaster.

Sprinkles of white scattered the floor, coating the once pristine counters with snowy powder. Chocolate frosting was carelessly smeared upon the stovetop, as was the stove’s knob.

The pigtailed girl whipped her head around, facing the culprit of this catastrophic crime scene.

“Sit!” She commanded, anger burning in her sapphire eyes. Chat Noir cowered, surprised by the sudden change in the girl’s behavior. Sweet, bubbly Bridgette who’d constantly confess her love to him, now possibly ready to brandish the nearest kitchen knife and put it to good use. He gulped, anxiety bubbling in his throat.

Chat Noir sat down on the floor, not even attempting to move and sit in the wooden chair next to the table. He supposed it didn’t matter; he’d probably be dead by then if he did.

“Chat Noir, you can’t just sneak up behind me, look into the cabinet for flour, _find the flour_ and then drop it. Seriously! Now we have to redo this entire chocolate soufflé.” She huffed. Then, a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. Chat Noir looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“I really do not like where this is going.”

Bridgette giggled. “Oh, it’s nothing! Now here,” she took off her signature pink, frilly apron, a heart embroidered near the chest, and draped it over Chat Noir’s ebony catsuit.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an anime to finish. Good luck, Chat Noir!” She giggled, Chat gawking at her as she made her way upstairs to her room.

Chat glanced back at the mess, knowing that Bridgette will definitely not come back down to help him. He supposes its fair, after all, he was the cause of this.

Nevertheless, it did not stop him from glaring down at the “Kiss the Baker” written atop the embroidered pink heart every .02 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that batch doesn't apply to chocolate soufflés ok ok i kNOW-
> 
> this is from a twenty minute sprint on the miraculous ladybug fanworks discord !! there's a lot i'd like to add but i have to stay loyal lol
> 
> i headcanon that just like marinette, bridgette also lives in a bakery!
> 
> and yes. good boy félix is chat noir haha
> 
> hopefully you enjoy it, even though it's so short! please leave some kudos if you do <3


End file.
